My Best Friend is In Love
by My Little Neko Chan 16
Summary: It wasn't easy for Zero to give up on Yuki since he knows she's inlove with the other guy. It hurts him, but he is willing to do anything for her. Still, he won't give up on her and will do anything to make her his.


**My Best Friend is in love…**

A/N: Hi this is a fanfic about Vampire Knight

**. PaiRiNgs .**

**. zeR0 X YuUkI X kAnaMe .**

**. RuKa x kAiN .**

**. ShIkI x rImA .**

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_Ahh… It really feels too good to be a teen! You know, friends, music, hangouts, puppy love, first kiss, and a lot more. Even the night is full, still can't stop yourself from swinging with beat in the disco lights, and when tomorrow comes, fetch your friends and hop on the mall and go shopping. In the campus, when that person, which happens to be your crush… You'll be asking "Am I beautiful/handsome now?!!!" and starts acting like a graceful lady or a gentleman. And when that person goes and asks you, your heart skips a beat and you feel your sweat drops running on your blushing face… Heh… In love? Yeah. But, what if… Just the time you have a crush on him/her, he/she feels the same way too? It really feels something right, neh? __BUT__… Whilst… your best friend who was with you all the time during your childhood days feels something for you too? Each time he thinks of you as he goes to bed, and is happy as she/he sees you each day, and still hoping you will learn to feel the same way as he does… It's hard right? What would you prefer?_

_The person you love or the person who loves you more than his life?_

* * *

**Sweet Attention**

(Chapter 1)

"Zero-Kun, Ohayo!!"

It was Yuki again with her cheerful voice ever. She was getting ready for school when he still sees Zero sleeping on his bed. Actually, they are staying on the same dormitory. She giggled and tickles Zero as he struggled to grasp for some more sleep.

"Aa… Zero-kun!" Yuki insisted…

"If you won't wake up, I won't be seeing Kaname-Senpai soon!" she murmured.

They were close friends ever since they were still at the age of 10. Now, they are already 16, things had gone better, and they seemed to move on. Together with their friends in Cross Academy, they learned a lot of things… But still, their childhood acts towards each other remains on the list.

"Yu-yuki…" Zero rubbed his eyes as he saw her BF (best friend for short) sitting on his bed.

"You're annoying me… Yuki…" he added when all of a sudden, Zero grabbed her quickly, now he's above her and they are both lying on the bed.

"Zero… Come on just… get up…" she asserted.

"What if I don't?" Zero gave her an evil smirk but still he was gentle…

"You've been annoying me and you know I hate being disturbed."

"Come on… cut it off…"

Yuki pleaded his BF and take a long look at the watch. It was already 7 a.m. She frowned at him who was still above her.

Zero on the other hand feels how much she likes Kaname, he took a look on her Topaz eyes and feels sadness… He wants her attention. But its just like, all she wants is, both of them would be best friends and nothing's more than that.

"Ok Yuki…" he rose up on his bed and starts to inhale deeply leaving his BF sitting on the bed being puzzled.

"Zero-Kun, is there something wrong?" she wondered.

"What…? N-no… Nothing at all…" he refused. Its like, each word coming from his lips is locked with nervousness and sorrow.

He smiled at Yuki for the last time and immediately put off his upper clothes. He glanced at her back and gave her a faint smile. But, as he turned towards the Shower room, he pouted silently…

"Yuki…" he uttered on the air, as the water starts to pour on his head.

* * *

"Kaname Senpai!!!!!!!!"

Girls in the school were heard screaming loudly again. This is very usual that there won't ever be a day you won't hear something regarding this terrible noise. Yuki stared at his crush walking so confidently, when he caught his gaze, with those reddish eyes of his. She blushed immediately and clung on Zero and starts to giggle.

"Zero! Did you just _see_ that!?" Yuki chuckled while acting so high.

Zero just gave her a look and fake smiled at her.

"Yeah…"

His eyes was covered with his white hair and gave a heavy sigh. He was saddened, he seems unloved. All he wants is her admiration. All he wants is her, only her, in his world. How envious right? But still he was humble and he was always ready to support Yuki, even it _hurts_ a lot.

"Zero… I heard Kaname Senpai will be having a concert next week! And since it's my birthday, you will be treating me!" Yuki smiled in front of him.

"_Treat what… Yuki?"_ he replied with a calm voice.

"Tickets of course! Didn't you just hear that!? C-O-N-C-E-R-T!" she pouted but still regained to smile again.

"Oh… Ok, I'll treat you but I won't go…" Zero looked at Kaname and stares at him blankly.

"Zero… But…"

"What…?

"It's my birthday…"

"So? Aren't that guy's more special than me? Then I do not deserve it…"

"Who's that Guy?"

"Forget about it…"

"Zero… Please you're still my best friend…"

"No."

"Zero… Please…? Even if you won't have to treat me? Just be with me…"

Yuki alleged him with her puzzled face… Every time, he was always with her, and there wasn't even a single request he declined, especially when it comes from her. On the other hand, Zero felt sorry for her friend so he hasn't had any choice… Anyway, she is still his best friend.

"Yuki…" he stroked her soft cheeks and looked at her intently…

"Zero… Please…" Yuki touched his hand gently and smiled at him, feeling his hand.

"Ok… For you, I will." Zero smiled, purely. His anger seems to be soothed with her gentle voice and warm smile. He then slowly let go of his hand from her face and groaned inside of him…

"Arigato Zero!!" Yuki grinned at him and managed to look at Kaname's direction. He was now sitting on a chair while the fan girls were still trying to scream and asks him out. But they were all _rejected_ by him.

"_Maybe, I'll have the chance now!"_ She smiled and chortled.

"Zero, I will just go and talk to Kaname-Senpai ok?" she smirked at Zero but he wasn't seem to agree with it.

"Ok, go on, I will be waiting…" Zero turned back, avoiding letting her see his real emotion.

"You're such a good friend Zero… I really like you~Neh!" she smiled and immediately ran herself to Kaname.

"_I like you?"_ Zero was puzzled for a bit. He seems not to understand. And above all, it was her **first** time saying those three words… He smiled deep inside of him and mutters for himself…

"_I lo-… Like you too, Yuki…"_ he frowned for a bit and gave a sigh.

"If only… You will learn to know my feelings for you…" he added and sat under a shady tree.

Yuki's steps are getting closer to Kaname. Her heart was pounding fast and he felt her sweat running down on her fragile face.

"A-ano… Kana-name.. S-senpai…" she talked softly and grinned.

"O-oha-hay-yo GOZAIMASU!" she bowed a couple of times and clutched her eyes hardly.

Kaname was a bit surprised and smiled as he sees her blushing in front of him. She stares at her as if he's interested on knowing her… Compared to the other fan girls… Who would give him non-stop emails and their never ending whines.

"Ohayo, Miss-Chan.." he smiled at her…

"May I know your name…?" he gave her a bright smirk this time and stands in front of her.

Yuki's heart was pounding so fast and she could feel the chill running down her spine… She seems to be so nervous and was just a half-step close to unconsciousness, because of the intense feeling she feels.

"A-ano… Yuki Cross!" she clutched her eyes more tightly and struggles for a bit.

Kaname reached out a hand to her while the other girls were glaring at Yuki. They gave her such tremendous dirty looks…

"Eww… Would you just see that girl!? That nerve of her!!"

The fan girls were really getting envious and jealous now. They were in deep gross while looking at Yuki. Conversely Yuki took a glance at Kaname's hand and without any hesitation; she reached for his hand and blushed deeply. The girls were about to knock her out when Kaname gave them a serious angry look. Afraid with this, they settled down and just loved him from afar…

"He's warm…" Yuki muttered at himself and smiled.

"Really warm…" she added intently.

"So Yuki-Chan, mind talking with me for some time if it's Ok with you?" Kaname spoke purely, with his eyes playfully staring at her shimmering ones.

"Sure… Kaname-Senpai…" Yuki smirked back at him and blushed again…

Kaname stood up and looked at her for the last time… "Ja!"

"Ja ne! Kaname-senpai…" she replied with ease and confidence.

Kaname walked towards his room, but, before he could ever lose sight of her, he gave her a last, pure smile.

Out of the blue… another random fan girl of Kaname angrily approached and was about to attack Yuki…

"**HOW DARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

The girl was about to slap her when a hand stopped the impact she was about to receive…

"Don't you dare hurt her you **UGLY WHORE!**"

"Zero!!!" Yuki ran towards him and hugged his back tightly, she felt scared and her heart was pounding fast once again.

"Zero… Arigato… Arigato Gozaimasu…" She felt her tears running slowly, she clutched to him tightly and felt safe.

"Gomenasai, Zero-Sama!" the fan girl broadened her eyes in deep shock and started to walk away as fast as possible.

* * *

Sama? Did that girl just called Zero **SAMA?** How come?

Trivia:

Zero was the president of the high school department. He held handful jobs and services to the Cross Academy and he was a multi-awarded honor student, not only on that institution, but also to the outsiders.

_Anyways, back to the topic…_

* * *

Zero faced her and washed her tears away. He then gave her a gentle cuddle.

"_Don't worry Yuki… I will not allow anybody to hurt you… Over my dead body…" _

"Now let's go to our respective classrooms..." He added while smirking at her intently.

"Zero…" Yuki gazed upon his eyes. He was so warm and pure, so kind and gentle.

* * *

"Pass all your assignments." Yagari-Sensei stared at his students coldly.

The classes already started and it was exactly 8:00 a.m. The classroom was real quiet and majority of the girls were staring at the very handsome Shiki and Kain. Guys were also the same with Ruka and Rima. They were called "The Four Hearthrobs Of The Cross Academy"... Kaname, conversely, is called as "The pure blood legend".

"Oh boy…I forgot to do it…" Shiki murmured a bit…

"Hah… Why?" Kain smiled at him arrogantly and obviously handed his paper forward.

"I did a lot of experiments yesterday with Rima, but unfortunately I have to do some over time and I already finished my job at exactly 3:00 a.m." he pouted while looking at the pen he's holding.

"Shiki, here take this…" Rima handed him a paper. It was the assignment with his name written on it.

"Rima… why… No thank you…" he refused.

"Shiki, thank you for helping me yesterday. This is just a pay off and don't worry, I have a different answer from this one…" She smiled at him, along with her cute pony tails at both sides.

"Aa, thank you Rima…" he stared at her blankly.

"**SMOOSH!"**

Ruka gave Kain a very harsh poke on his head.

"OW!" Kain exclaimed hardly, clutching his eyes.

"What's your problem Ruka!? Why did you do that!?" he looked at her angrily.

"Would you please just stop being an old arrogant bastard!? You're freaking annoying me!" Ruka replied with a loud, angry voice as well.

"If you're not only a girl!"

"What!?"

"Then I could just straight punch you in the face!"

"Oh really? But I'm still a girl, Kain-Dono."

"Shut up already." Shiki warned the two.

"If you will continue with that argument, then Yagari-Sensei will give you both another punishment." Rima complemented.

Shiki looked at Rima, gently nuzzling on her neck…

"Shiki…?" Rima was surprised…

"I'm sorry, I.. I just like your scent…" Shiki explained with his cold voice.

Rima blushed a bit and gently whispered at Shiki's ears…

"I guess Ruka and Kain are made for each other…" she smiled…

"Do you think we are the same, neh Shiki?"…

His eyes broadened in surprise...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'll try to update the next one real soon!**

**Sorry for the short story…**

**Please do R&R's!**

**Thanks! :)**

* * *


End file.
